Ramrods are an essential part of muzzleloading rifle usage. The ramrods are normally detachably carried under the rifle barrel, and are used upon each loading of the firearm.
It is also desirable to clean the rifle barrel after every shot, or at least frequently. This is done by inserting a cleaning jag down the barrel by means of an elongated rod. The conventional cleaning jag may be used in conjunction with a cleaning patch. Carrying the cleaning rod and jag, or affixing the cleaning jag to the ramrod is a serious inconvenience in the fields, particularly in a hunting situation.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a rifle ramrod with a cleaning jag so that the ramrod can be used for its conventional purpose and also for quickly and easily cleaning the rifle bore.